


Smokescreen

by amandroid



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dream Analysis, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One-Shot, Pining, Platonic Love, Self-Doubt, Self-Loathing, just kissing, set about a year after Dan joined GG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandroid/pseuds/amandroid
Summary: Arin's dreams are bothering him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just an egobang one-shot. It seems like I can't write egobang without injecting it with feels D: 
> 
> if you're curious, I got the dream analysis from Dreammoods.com. Whether you believe them or not, it just gave me a good jumping off point.

Arin yawned against the side of his hand, rocking back and forth on the couch in an effort to stay awake. He and Dan were having another late night to early morning gaming session, which was starting to become a regular occurrence at his house.

 

When it got late enough, it felt less like they were recording for the lovelies and more like crazy, midnight ramblings or just how he imagined the conversations between drunk or stoned people went.

 

If he had the capacity to think about it and catch himself, he might be afraid of blurting out something he'd regret in the morning and he’d be in the awkward position of gauging whether or not to bite the bullet and have Barry leave it in because whatever crazy shit he’d said when he was deliriously tired, it was funny enough to leave in.

 

"How long do we have?" Dan asked from his position on the opposite end of the couch, his long legs folded underneath him.

 

"I don't fucking know. Our timer is broken, remember?" Arin muttered, not looking in Dan’s direction.

 

"Sor- _ry_ , I was just asking," Dan answered and grunted as he adjusted himself on the couch. "Somebody's being a little bag of sass tonight."

 

Arin grunted under his breath. He couldn’t come up with a snappy quip to that, or any he could think of didn’t sound funny enough to say aloud. All he felt was momentarily bad for snapping at Dan about the timer. "Yeah well...we're way behind where we need to be." He rubbed his face with the side of his hand as he balanced the controller on his knee.

 

The couch cushion creaked as Dan made a move to get up before he sank back down. "Oh yeah, you don't drink coffee. Nevermind. I was going to offer to get you some but-"

 

"It's cool. It's just...been a weird week. I haven't been getting a lot of sleep."

 

Dan scoffed. "Well, I mean...join the club."

 

"Plus I've been having...well, they're not _weird_ dreams but they're more...frequent, I guess, is the word."

 

"Oh yeah? What kind of dreams?"

 

Arin clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Might as well. It’d fill in time just in case Barry had to edit out his boring level grinding. "Well, I mean, they're all slightly different but they all involve me smoking."

 

"Oh? Like cigarettes?"

 

"Yeah, and I guess what's weird about it is like...I've never smoked in real life before and I'm not tempted to do anyway just because...I don't know. I'm just not...but in the dreams, I'm just doing it, like it's a thing to do.”

 

"Huh."

 

Arin rubbed his face again. "But what's also weird about it is I've always had these kinds of dreams. Like, not every night but occasionally, y’know? But now it's just they're practically every night and I don't know what the fuck it is, if it means anything or not."

 

"Huh," Dan said again. "Well, I don't know what to tell you. I mean, I don't know anything about dream meanings so don't take my word for it but it sounds like maybe like a stress dream, like for a while I had dreams where I was being chased by something."

 

Arin blinked. It was just conversation filler but he found himself disappointed Dan didn’t have any sage words of wisdom. He hadn’t been lying: the dreams had been bugging him but he’d hoped they would just go away once his schedule evened out and they weren’t stuck pulling all-nighters. "Maybe? I don't know."

 

Dan chuckled quietly. "I mean, we've got some time to kill...unless we went over the ten minutes, in which case, fuck it. Late night psychology Grumps."

 

Arin let out a short laugh. "Naw, we can probably call it. Next time on Game Grumps, we...fuck, won't be so fucking tired."

 

His limbs hung heavy as he sat up, writing the time down and turning the mike off before sinking heavily back down, too bone-tired to make any effort to get up right away.

 

"You okay, big cat?" He jumped a little at the contact and immediately settled down as Dan snuggled his thin body against him. Strange the things you get used to. The later Grump sessions ran, the more often Dan would curl up next to him and he found he didn't mind it at all, sometimes even initiating them himself by bumping the top of his head against Dan's bony shoulder, inviting him to pull him close.

 

"Yeah, just...tired." He closed his eyes briefly and rested his head against Dan's shoulder, listening to a combination of Dan's breathing and the background music of the game still playing over the pause screen.

 

"Same," Dan said after a few moments of silence. "Do you know what time it is?"

 

Arin sighed, his eyelids drooping. "Couldn't...tell you..."

 

His arm was resting against his side, wedged uncomfortably between their two bodies and he could feel the prickle of pins and needles before it would fall completely asleep but not before Dan laced his fingers with his, idling rubbing his thumb against the side of his hand.

 

His lips curved in a small smile. "You're going to make fall asleep even more, Daniel."

 

"Tch."

 

Arin couldn’t help his heart drop a little as Dan started to pull away and flirted with the idea of making a show of fussing and complaining just to get him to stay a little longer. Even though they’d only been friends about a year, it felt like he’d always known Dan and they’d always been this close. Being with Dan made him feel comfortable, at ease.

 

"I didn't say it before but if you think it's bothering you, maybe you should look up what it means or something. I mean, only if you think it’ll help.”

 

Arin raised his arms above his head and stretched as he yawned, his stiff joints popping. "Yeah, I guess. Maybe they are stress dreams, like...I guess you smoke when you feel stressed out or something?"

 

Dan's mouth quirked in thought. "I wouldn't know. I've never smoked cigarettes."

 

"I'm just saying..."

 

"I mean, I guess so." Dan chuckled. "Then again, for all I know, it could be Freudian like...you just want to puff on long white things."

 

He must have been more tired than he realized because instead of laughing like he was sure he would have, he spaced out on the TV for a few seconds before he turned back to Dan, who was standing up and shaking the feeling back into his limbs. "Huh?"

 

Dan chuckled again. "Never mind, let's just call it a night. And maybe look up what those dreams mean. I'm actually curious now."

 

Arin grumbled as he curled onto one side before heaving himself off the couch. "Yeah, I'll do that. I mean, it probably doesn't but..." He gave a heavy shrug. "It couldn't hurt, I guess."

 

\---

_“If you do not smoke in waking life and dream that you are smoking, then it indicates that you are trying to shield yourself and others against your emotions. You have trouble letting others in.”_

 

Arin leaned back, rubbing a hand over his face. 

 

How could he have been so blind? Well, he hadn’t, that was the problem. He seemed to go out of his way to joke around with Dan but deep down, he wanted to be 100 percent serious, wanted Dan to take his “offers” seriously. He knew Dan liked him too, even joining in and initiating the gay jokes and it tore him up, the false hope that it might go somewhere if he was braver, more direct about the whole thing. Deep down he feared Dan was maybe the straightest man alive and really didn’t take any of his overtures seriously. Why should he, when Arin was always sure to exaggerate everything, make it seem like a joke in the first place? It was safer that way, to play it off like it was just a running gag. Hell, he’d did the same thing with Jon but it never came from a place of actually WANTING it to turn into something. If anything, with Jon, he did it because he knew Jon found it mildly uncomfortable and he liked pushing his buttons.

 

But with Dan, it was different.

 

He wanted to tell Dan the truth, but what if he didn’t accept him? He knew Dan felt ill at ease that the lovelies were distrustful of him at first. Would he feel blindsided, that he’d agreed to have him on the show, that it was all an elaborate pretense to get close to him? It wasn’t true but would Dan believe him if he said it wasn’t?

 

He closed his laptop and pinched the bridge of his nose hard. What was he going to do about this?

 

\---

 

It was another late night Grump session and he was even more loopy and distracted, leaving Dan to carry most of the episodes while he struggled to be entertaining. He wanted to play the skeptic and go “Well, it’s an interesting theory but I know for a fact I don’t believe in dream meanings…” but reading it earlier that night had rattled him to his core, made it impossible to focus on anything. It was only muscle memory that he was able to get this far into the game without collapsing into a fit or cancelling tonight’s session so he could be alone with his thoughts.

 

Rising up inside him was an urge. It started small but as the night grew longer, it grew harder to ignore. _I have to tell him._ Once it had reached a deafening volume inside his head, he glanced in Dan’s direction before exhaling hard, his heart clanging like heavy iron bells.

 

“Barry, cut this whole part out or I’ll fucking _fire_ you, I’m dead serious.” He reached up and turned the mike off decisively, putting the controller aside.

 

Dan blinked, turning sideways and looking at him with confusion at that outburst. “Arin, what the hell was that about?”

 

Arin swallowed, his throat drying instantly. Inside his brain, he reeled with dread at what he was about to do, what he was about to say out loud. _No, not now. This isn’t something to tell him now. Wait until you have it explained better. He’s going to hate you._

 

“Dan, I…” he exhaled but words were bottlenecked in the path from his brain to his mouth as he tried to find the right way to say what he wanted to say. “I like you a lot…”

 

“Arin-”

 

“No, let me _finish_ ,” insisted, so firmly it made Dan’s eyes grow wide as he shrunk backwards against the couch. “I like you a lot, more than a friend. We haven’t known each other that long but I feel really close to you, like I can be myself around you and we get along so well, I just…” Tears were bubbling up and he sniffed hard to keep them at bay. “But I’m scared of how I feel. I’ve never felt like this with another guy before and I’m not sure if it means anything or not but I didn’t tell you because I was afraid you’d hate me but...I just...I just want…” his voice had become more thick and incoherent until he slumped his shoulders in defeat, wiping the tears and snot coursing down his face with his shirt sleeve.

 

“J-just want what?” Dan said, so quietly, he almost didn’t register the words.

 

“I don’t fucking...I just want to kiss you and...stuff like that…” Arin sneered at himself, grabbing a fistful of his hair and giving it a hard tug, hating himself and hating Dan for not saying or doing anything. He finally looked up, having confessed all this to the floor, too afraid of looking Dan in the face and risk losing the nerve or seeing Dan misunderstand him and take it as a joke, like always.

 

Dan wasn’t even looking in his direction, staring at the TV or past it with a blank expression, his lips moving subtly like he was forming words but no sound was coming out.

 

Arin watched in dismay and then in growing frustration. He was baring his soul and Dan wasn’t even paying attention.

 

“Dan, fucking SAY something!” he shouted and instantly Dan flinched, looking back at him with scared, owlish eyes.

 

“D-don’t fucking yell at me! I…” He gulped, running his hands over his thighs with agitation, his breathing short and labored. “I…” He scoffed, unable to complete the sentence again. “I don’t…” He scoffed again, running a hand through his hair before suddenly rising from the couch. “I think I need some air,” he said in a hasty mutter before he was walking quickly and stiffly to the door, opening and then closing it, knocking a figurine off of a nearby shelf.

 

Arin gaped and scrambled off the couch, almost tripping over multiple tangled cords with his bare feet.

 

The house was dark and quiet, eerily so. His immediate thought was that Dan had driven home and he went to the front door, relieved to see Dan’s car still in the driveway. That just left the back porch.

 

He stopped short once he got to the sliding glass door, his heart pounding as he saw Dan leaning against the wooden deck railing, looking ahead at Arin’s dark backyard, occasionally running a hand through his bushy hair, something he only really saw Dan do when he was lost in thought...or upset. 

 

Well, at least I know where he is now, he thought, still not fully calmed down. He sniffed and went to the kitchen, tearing off a paper towel to wiping his raw and reddened nose carefully, trying desperately not to fly into a panic that he may have damaged his friendship with Dan beyond repair, all because he was scared and wanted to come clean. The dreams didn't really need to tell him he had a lot of unresolved issues involving Dan, he just forced himself to not think about it too much only to have it bleed into his unconscious mind. 

 

In an effort to give himself a chance to cool down and give Dan a moment of space, he made himself a mug of tea, forcing himself to take small sips so he wouldn’t scald his tongue before he felt brave enough to go out onto the deck.

 

He put his shoulder to the sliding glass door, moving it aside while he held onto the steaming mug as he stepped into the chilly evening air.

 

Dan turned suddenly and his posture relaxed once he saw who it was. "Oh. Hey."

 

"Hey. I...thought I should give you some space before I...came out here."

 

Dan gave a nod as he leaned against the railing, his fingertips idling tapping on the old wood. "Thanks...for that."

 

Arin swallowed an indignant feeling that Dan's sounded sarcastic. He'd already spilled his guts to Dan and expected Dan to have an instantaneous reaction to the whole thing when he'd already stewed in his own conflicting feelings about his co-host for so long. The least he could do is give him a little time.

 

Dan exhaled, still avoiding his gaze, breathing hard. He wasn't very close but he could see there were goosebumps on Dan's bare arms. "Is it true, what you said?"

 

Arin gulped. Here it was. He could see the paths he could take clearly in his mind’s eye. He could save face, deny it. Say it was all a joke and they could maybe share an awkward laugh over the whole incident and get back inside. Or...

 

"...yes," he said with a gulp. 

 

Dan sighed again, running a hand through his hair. "...Oh." His eyes shifted, looking in his direction and then back again at nothing in particular. "How long...have you felt this way?"

 

Arin gulped again. "Not long. Not at the beginning, when we first met. I just...it all sort of...snuck up on me." His fingers tapped against the hot ceramic mug. "I didn't really know what I was feeling at first but...now I know...if that makes sense," he said, his voice trailing off in a mutter.

 

Dan exhaled. "Oh. I see." Dan's eyes finally met his, wide and earnest. "I'm sorry. I...really don't know what to say, except...I had a feeling that you felt this way. I guess you tried to hide it but in the back of my mind, I felt like you had some...unresolved feelings, maybe not about me but about your...sexuality, I guess. I didn't want to say anything just in case I was too stupid to see you weren't serious about it." Dan's eyes lowered. "I can be really unobservant about dropped hints. Ask any of my ex-girlfriends." Dan chuckled, almost too quietly to carry.

 

Arin looked askance. "Well...to be fair, I did try to play it off like a big joke. It was...easier that way. I didn't want you to think I...tricked you."

 

Dan looked up, confused. "Tricked me? In what way?"

 

Arin winced, fresh tears bursting to the surface, his voice bitter and hollow. "That I tricked you to be on the show because I liked you and then everybody would say 'Oh, Arin kicked Jon off the show to put his boyfriend on because he's a stupid lazy talentless fag and-" Arin lurched to the side and he felt Dan tightly grab the side of his arm to right him, catching him from spilling hot tea all over himself.

 

"Whoa! Arin, ARIN, calm down!"

 

Dan pulled the mug out of Arin's tight grip, putting it on the glass-topped patio table nearby before grabbing him firmly by the arms, his thumbs pressed hard on his inner elbows, making him wince. 

 

"Arin, Arin, look at me."

 

Arin looked up, blinking through the watery cloud of tears. "What?" he croaked.

 

"Do you honestly believe the fans think that about you?"

 

Arin averted his gaze. "Probably. I've heard worse...I'm used to being shat on."

 

Dan sighed heavily, his grip relaxing. "For the record, I don't believe you tricked me. If you said it happened later, than I believe that. You don't have to prove anything to anybody else about it. I _believe_ you. Do you understand?"

 

Arin jerked as he felt Dan cup his chin so their eyes were level and then gave a weak nod. "Yeah...I understand."

 

Dan sighed wearily, stroking the side of his cheek with his thumb. "Just...please don't cry. I really can't handle when my friends cry."

 

 _Friend._ So that was all he was to Dan. So it was all for nothing. 

 

Arin sighed. "I've messed everything up, didn't I?"

 

Dan seemed to hesitate. "No. Not at all."

 

"I understand if...you don't feel the same way. I can just...I dunno. Pretend this all never happened."

 

"Ar-" Dan trailed off. "I know this was...hard for you to say, just...it's hard for me too, sorting out my feelings. You're like a brother to me. I owe you so much and I'm grateful for everything you've done for me and I don't know if I'll ever be able to pay it back. Not just getting Ninja Sex Party out of bankruptcy but just...giving me something to do that makes me happy. I get to hang out with you and play video games and make stupid jokes and it doesn't seem like much but...god. It feels like I've spent my whole life struggling to do what I love and I do love it. I love every minute of it, your..." Dan laughed sadly. "Farts and your burps and your BO and your dumb cats and your awesome wife. I..." Dan hung his head. "You make me feel like family. You and Suzy and Barry, even Ross." Dan looked back up, his hazel eyes glimmering, like he was on the verge of tears himself.  "I just...I love you, Arin. I really do." His eyes flickered. "But...I'm not sure if it's _that_ kind of love, the love you want it to be."

 

"You mean...like kissing and...stuff?"

 

He couldn't help his heart skipping a beat as he saw Dan's eyes dart to his lips and then back to his eyes, only for a second. "...I...honestly don't know."

 

Arin licked his lips, salty with his tears. "We could...try?"

 

"What, right now?"

 

"I mean...if you're not sure, we could just see. If it doesn't work, then..." Arin bobbed his shoulders in a shrug. "It's not meant to be."

 

He was saying all this, as if he'd be fine with a negative outcome, Dan wanting to remain just friends but he knew deep down he wouldn't be satisfied with anything less.

 

"Should I...?"

 

Dan shook his head. "No, hang on..." A blush flared across his cheeks as Dan's hands moved around his waist, hugging his sides.

 

His brain almost fizzled out completely as Dan chuckled against his cheek. "You can get closer. I'm actually...really cold right now."

 

"Heh."

 

His hands found their way to the tops of Dan's lean muscular arms, resting against the chilly skin and feeling him shiver to the contact and let out a deep hum of enjoyment.

 

"God, you're really warm…”

 

The corner of Arin's mouth quirked to the side in a half-smile. "Thanks...I guess."

 

His stomach bottomed out as one of Dan's hands stroked up his back, slow but gentle, making his eyelids flutter and his voice let out a quavery blended noise of surprise and pleasure, making him and Dan chuckle quietly.

 

"Fuck..." He muttered, shaking his head. "I'm such a mess."

 

"If it's an consolation...I'm all kinds of messed up right now too." Dan snickered, his voice fallen to a whisper.

 

The breath left his lungs as he felt Dan cup the back of his head, his long fingers tangling in the strands of his silky hair.

 

"Just...look up for me, Arin."

 

Arin complied.

 

Dan's hair was hanging half over his face and his lips were open slightly, but the look in his eyes was harder to read. There was a benevolent comfort but also something else: Dan looked scared. He couldn’t deny he was scared too.

 

 _Well, here goes nothing_ , he thought. He had waited so long for this, or something like this, to happen but he was too nervous himself to make the first move.

 

With a steadying breath, he leaned in. As he started to close his eyes, Dan jerked his head back in suddenly, his eyes popped open in surprise.

 

"Shit! I wasn't...ready!" he said, letting out a high, nervous laugh, making Arin scoff, wrinkling his nose at the older man.

 

"Well, way to make me look like an asshole!"

 

Dan laughed and shook his head, swaying on the balls of his feet and bumping his head against Arin's in a gentle, friendly headbutt. "I didn't mean to." With a sigh, he said, "Okay, for real this time..."

 

Arin gasped softly as Dan's grip on him tightened, a lock of Dan's curly hair falling against the side of his face. His sweaty trembling hands migrated up to rest on Dan's thin shoulders as they gradually reoriented themselves, moving closer.

 

Now it was Arin's turn to not be ready when after the merest hesitation, Dan's lips were descending ever so gently onto his and his whole body reeled from the shock, overwhelming him with the urge to cry, this time from sheer relief.

 

"Holy fuck," he breathed and Dan's arm wound tighter around his back, his other hand cupping the side of his face.

 

"It's okay, big cat. It's okay. I'm here..."

 

Arin squeezed his eyes shut, blindly searching for Dan's lips before they were falling on his again, the kiss deeper this time as his fingers curled hard into the fabric of Dan's T-shirt, too scared to let go as he clung to Dan’s thin body, afraid he’d fly off into space if he didn’t hold on.

 

Dan gasped against his open mouth. "Fuck, Arin..."

 

"What?" Arin muttered back. He didn't want to stop kissing now that he had his chance but he wanted to know what Dan had to say, if he wanted to stop.

 

"I just..." Dan gulped, pausing as he pecked at the corner of Arin's mouth. "I didn't know you'd go so crazy at the idea of kissing me."

 

Arin laughed and tried to catch his breath at the same time, too lightheaded to think straight. "Well...I do have a huge crush on you so..."

 

Dan lowered his eyelids, his lips twisting in a coy smirk.

 

His heartbeat quickened even more as Dan grabbed one of his hands, turned it over and pressed his lips to the inside of his wrist, sending warmth blooming through his already feverishly hot body.

 

"Shit, dude..." Arin lowered his gaze, biting his lip as Dan's mouth lingered over his skin, his knees going weak. "I...I take you're fine with kissing, then?"

 

"Mmm..." Dan lifted his head, looking at him soft, almost seductive eyes. "Yeah. I can live with it." His breath puffed against his skin as he chuckled. "Honestly, I don't think I bring myself to stop kissing you now."

 

Arin could help his heart leap giddily. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, I mean...I do love you, man. Like crazy. You’re my special guy.” Dan said it so simply and matter-of-factly, Arin couldn’t help smiling wider.

 

“So…” he began as he started to lace his fingers with Dan’s. “What do you want to do now?”

 

Dan rolled his eyes as he considered it before saying. “Go inside. I’m like...freezing out here.”

 

He laughed with relief. “Okay.”

 

With reluctance, he pulled himself away from Dan and stepped aside as Dan walked to the sliding glass door, nipping close at his heels before he paused and remembered to retrieve his mug of tea from the patio table.

 

Once he went back to the Grump room, Dan was perched on the edge of the couch, rubbing the back of his arms. Before he could even stop himself, he put his mug down on the coffee table and clambered onto the couch, taking one of Dan's arms and almost frantically rubbing Dan's chilly skin to warm it. Dan made a soft noise of surprise and tensed for a second before he chuckled with understanding and laid back and let Arin lavish his body with attention. While Arin was kneading Dan's bony hand, Dan finally threw his head against the back of the couch, laughing hard. 

 

"Jesus, Arin! I was a little cold. I don't have fucking hypothermia!"

 

"Oh..." Arin let go but Dan wiggled sideways and bumped his head against Arin's shoulder.

 

"It's okay. I appreciate it."

 

Arin turned his head and brushed a lock of hair away from Dan's face. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it at the last moment and sighed.

 

"What's up?"

 

"I mean...I don't know. I feel like I shouldn't say anything...ruin the moment."

 

"It's okay, man. Really. I'm here for you." Dan's hand covered his own, stroking the back of his hand with his thumb.

 

"Um...well...just...what happens now?"

 

Dan gave a small nod. "Oh. I mean...we don't have to rush anything. Like I'm said, I'm fine with what we have right now, just with some kissing." Dan rolled his eyes, the corner of his mouth quirked in a thoughtful smile. "...And maybe some over the clothes butt touching."

 

"Oh. Can I...?"

 

Dan pursed his lips. "Yeah, go ahead."

 

Arin reached around Dan's back as Dan lifted his lower half up off the couch cushions as his hands clapped over Dan's ass, letting him settle in cradle of his hands. "Boop."

 

Dan smiled wider, his face scrunching up with amusement as he snuggled closer, his arms draping over Arin's shoulders. "Mmmm, that's it. Cradle my tiny ass...with your huge hands."

 

Arin scrunched his nose up as well and buried his face in the crook of Dan's neck, patting Dan's behind. "Hey, I like your tiny ass...and my hands aren't _that_ big."

 

Dan hummed and slumped against his body, going limp for a second. "Blehhh, I'm tired. as. fuuuuck."

 

"Yeah...we should probably get back to the episode." His hands migrated up to Dan's lower back, idly stroking the warm skin where his shirt had ridden up. "Do you want to spend the night?"

 

Dan hummed in affirmative. "Yeah, I might have to. I don't want to get in a wreck because I nodded off at the wheel.”

 

Gradually, Dan pulled away and flopped backwards onto the couch, looking at Arin with oddly luminous eyes. “Whenever you’re ready, big cat.”

 

Arin sighed, running a hand through his hair and shook his head. “I think I just need a minute. I really…” He scoffed. “Held that in for so long.”

 

“Hmm. Like a weight has lifted or some horseshit like that?” Dan said with a quiet laugh.

 

“Yeah, I guess. I really...didn’t ever think I’d tell you. I was too scared and-”

 

Dan held up a hand to silence him. “It’s okay. I understand. I am wondering why you said it tonight, though. Is a some grump-aversary or something?”

 

Arin rolled his eyes. “I mean, it’s stupid but I looked up those smoking dreams, what they meant and it said...I mean, it said a bunch of stuff but it said you’re trying to shield your emotions and have trouble letting other people in so...the only person I really do that with is you.”

 

“Oh.” Dan sucked his teeth in thought. “I still kiiiinda think they mean you want to puff on long, white things.”

 

Arin snorted. “Well, that’s neither here nor there.”

 

Dan grunted, slumping down on the couch and grabbed his belt, rattling it in such a way that it looked too much like a gesture of “Well, get to it” that Arin couldn’t help his eyes widening, his palms going sweaty.

 

“WHOA, I-I thought you didn’t want to rush anything?!”

 

Dan looked up in confusion and then laughed. “Oh! No, I was just adjusting my pants.” Dan giggled. “ ‘m sorry.”

 

Arin leaned forward, putting a hand on his chest. “Jeez, you almost gave me a fucking heart attack!”

 

“I’m sorry! The timing of that was bad, I swear!”

 

Arin looked sideways at Dan, furrowing his brows and twisting his lips to keep from laughing.  “Don’t play with my emotions like that, Daniel.”

 

“Well, I’m not going to ask you blow me just out of the blue like that. Give a guy _some_ credit.”

 

Arin's expression sobered. “Is that on the table...for the future?”

 

Their eyes met from across the couch and there was a pulse-pounding awkward silence before Dan’s expression softened and he snickered, clapping Arin on the shoulder. “Start the episode already, you big silly.”

 


End file.
